dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Knyghtmare
Info *Real Name: David O *Call Sign: Knyghtmare *Power: Hard Light *Movement: Flight (with Aid of ring) *Weapons of Choice: Construct Bow or Dual 9MM Pistols Origin Before the Brainiac invasion David was just your ordinary Robotic engineer. Working for S.T.A.R Labs in cutting edge robotics based on hero Red Tornado's tech. He was a normal person and family man. That all changed the day Lex Luthor unleashed EXO Bytes across the globe. Some how David developed the the ability to create and control all sorts of robots With this new ability he finished his prototype turrets and Mini robot Sentry. In his first trial run in Gotham he was testing out the targeting controls when he witnessed a bank robbery He sent in his Sentry to stop the heist and it was successful. He was then approached days later by Bruce Wayne to help build more Robotic Sentries for Gotham and Metropolis to aid against the invasion. This would later have severe consequences. One day while airing a televised demo of his new Armor Defenses for S.T.A.R labs securities when the Leader of Inter-gang recognizes his tech from the Bank Heist that was busted up a year earlier. Bruno Mannheim orders a hit on David and his Family. That David is working late in his office when he receives a phone call from G.C.P.D he drops his phone and rushes home to find out His wife and daughter have been brutally murdered Breaking point to Rage After witnessing the brutal murder scene of his wife and young daughter. He goes into a violent rage tracks down and kills those responsible for his family's murder. Realizing Bruno Mannheim ordered the hit on him and his family he goes after him. At Intergang Penthouse he confronts Mannheim and Kills him but soon realizes its just a body double. Because of his actions he is selected by the Red Lanterns and a ring appears before him. Blinded by rage still he accepts the and swears the red oath and claimed the name Knyghtmare "With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, Together with our hellish hate,We'll burn you all, That is your fate!". *'War on earth and Find Closure' Over the course of a few years he starts changing for the worse growing more and more violent. When he is sent to earth on a mission of Mayhem he comes across the graves of his wife and daughter. He begins to have flash backs of that night just then the ghost of his wife shows up telling him this is not the man he was meant to be. She tells him to relax and calm his rage. He cant he tells her the rage is to great. Just then his daughter appears terrified of him and hides behind her mother. She ask him again to calm the hate that burns in him. He tries his hardest and then he musters up a Stronger power in him his Will. He then begins to calm the rage. Has he calms he then purges himself of the Rage and Hate in is heart and the red ring falls off his finger and flies away Joining the Corps In the Distance Jon Stewart sees this and is amazed to see a red Lantern purge himself of the rage and influence of the Red Corps.This is something Stewart thought could only be done with the aid of a Blue Lantern. He then offers to take him to Oa and train him in the ways Green Lantern Corp. After a year of training Stewart and Knyghtmare are summoned to Earth cause of the Brainac invasion. *Apon arriving on Earth Stewart, Jordan and Kilowog become engaged in battle with Sinestro Corps members. Stewart is captured and taken to Metropolis City Hall by Sinestro. Just then Kilowog turns to Jordan and says its time He is the only chance we have left. Jordan and Kilowog turn to Knyghtmare and say Swear the Oath its time. "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight, Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!!!" *A New Ring appears on Knyghtmare finger and Green and Black suit takes form on him..... Whoa Whoa if I am going to be a Lantern I am going to dress my way... says Knyghtmare. Kilowog and Jordan look at each puzzled then shrug their shoulders Jordan says sure kid i mean you cant dress any worse than Guy and Alan do anyway welcome to the Corp. *Knyghtmare is a Proud member of the GL Corps. Knyghtmare Patrols the Skies of earth keeping it safe from all threats Although he is not your normal GL member Knyghtmare is only the 3rd Lantern to not wear the traditional Green and Black Armor Knyghtmare Dons a Black and Red Trench coat spiked arm armor and a Skull mask. Times have change and as a request from the Justice League members Knyghtmare has retired the Black and Red Evil look and can be seen wearing less demonic looking outfits. Most recently he has been seen wearing Black and gold Merc armor and a large brim hat he took as a trophy from The Penguin in a mission helping Harvey Dent Clean up Gotham Retired from Justice League. Times have once again changed. The Justice League has become to political for the world. Earth 3 has requested the help of the Justice League. Knyghtmare has returned to Earth but not as a Justice League member. This time Kyghtmare has joined up with a new group of Heroes called The Elite Pack. The new league has not restraints to finishing a mission. Knyghtmare has returned to his black and red look as wel as a new fierce attitude. Earth Villains beware Knyghtmare is back and taking no prisioners. 'Known League Affliations ' #Shadow Killas #Paradise Lost (Retired) #Semper Fidelis (Retired in 2013) Reunited 2014 #Hope #The Elite Pack (Current) Currently enrolled with Test Server Hero League Known Associates *Severin *Blackkmask *Arotica *Dragonseeker *Jolt *Samson Miller *Wheeze *Doctor Wheeze *Luriha *Ice Ninja Category:Hard Light Category:Heroes Category:Green Lantern Corps